


Watching Over You

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: The Living Dead [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Spoilers for Season 4, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: The dead are watching over the living.
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Eren Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Zeke Yeager, Eren Kruger & Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Faye Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Faye Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun & Sasha Blouse, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Marco Bott & Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott & Bertolt Hoover, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott & Reiner Braun, Marco Bott/Mina Carolina, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Pieck Finger & Marcel Galliard & Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Series: The Living Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Eaten by dogs, and you're to blame (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye is mad at Kruger for obvious reasons. Kruger is reasonable.

"So you're the first one." Ymir says "You're my first company in many, many, years."

The young girl in front of her shied away, almost as if frightened. Ymir could understand this. 

"All your loved ones are still alive." Ymir explained "You can watch them from here."

She created a substance like glass, through which the world of the living can be seen.

"Just tell it who you want to see, and it'll show you that person's life." Ymir told her "It can show more than one person, if you're so inclined. Now, I have work to do."

With that, she wandered off, and the young girl was left on her own.

She smiled.

"Show me my brother." she commanded

The glass rippled, and then the requested story started unfolding.

And the young girl watched with rapt attention. Watched as he joined the Eldian Restorationists after learning how she had died. He had done that for her, she realized.

If she had known what would happen, she would never have gone with that despicable man disguised as a good samaritan.

"You seem to be enraptured so far." a sharp voice observed

She turned her head sharply and her eyes narrowed.

"You were there on that day." she accused "You enabled that monster when you had every opportunity to prevent my death!"

"Keep watching." the man instructed "You might learn that I was redeemed...though I doubt it would make any difference to you. For you're right. You're dead because of me."

So they watched in silence. Watched as he found love, who bore him a son.

Watched as that same son betrayed the very ideals his father and mother fought for.

"Does he not care?" she whispered furiously "Does he not care that this system - the system he allowed to win - is what caused my death? I am his aunt, for Ymir's sake!"

"I think he does." her companion said "He cares very much. He did this so he'd be in a better position to carry the very same dream. To ensure that what killed you never happens again."

They watched as the Restorationists were rounded up and sentenced to living Hell.

And she then saw the very man standing beside her pushing his fellow soldier to his death.

"See?" the man lit his cigarette "I avenged your death...Faye Yeager."

Faye looked at him with wide eyes.

"I, Eren Kruger, am the one who has been supporting the Restorationists from the shadows for all these years."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because my time has passed." Kruger explained "We who wield power of Titans only get to live for thirteen years."

"At least you had thirteen." Faye said bitterly "I only had eight. You claim you were sympathetic, but you let me die."

"If I hadn't, your brother would have no reason to fight." Kruger pointed out "And the system that killed you would never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby... :(


	2. Eaten by dogs, and you're to blame (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye and Kruger keep on watching.

Grisha was kneeling, that much was apparent. Kneeling and watching a Titan rampage nearby.

"What's going on?" Faye asked, bewildered "What is that?"

"That would be the Attack Titan." Kruger explained mirthlessly "The one of two Titans Marley doesn't have in their power. The one I had passed to your brother. He'll use it well."

Faye focused her attention back to her brother.

He and Kruger were conversing, though she couldn't quite understand what they were talking about.

"Is that another language?" she asked

"The old language of Eldia." Kruger explained "We taught ourselves how to speak it, for our undertaking was a dangerous one, and we needed some language no one but us could understand. Given our goals, the ancient language of Eldia was the perfect choice."

Kruger prepared an injection and injected her brother. Faye watched as her brother, in his Titan form, ate Kruger.

"This is why the Marleyans, and other nations for that matter, fear us. Because we can eat them." Kruger said coldly "As they rightfully should. One day, we will get our retribution for all those years we've spent under their heel. Your death had meaning, Faye. It sparked the wrath inside of us that was dormant for a long time."

-x-

Grisha wandered alone, clutching one arm with another.

He looked about ready to collapse, and Faye watched him worriedly.

Kruger was carving something from a piece of wood nearby.

"At least have the decency to observe the events you set in motion." Faye said, something crossly

"He is not my concern anymore." Kruger said simply "He is yours. So keep watching if you want."

Faye shrugged and continued her silent vigil.

Grisha was rescued and brought to safety by a short man with hard features. He was escorted to a tavern of sorts and introduced to one of the workers there.

"I think you should try some brandy." she suggested "Does wonders for someone who endured shock. You have endured shock, haven't you?"

"Yes, I suppose." Grisha admitted

"I'll be right back." she winked and disappeared behind the counter

She was back five minutes later, with a glass of brandy.

"Drink." she commanded "It's on the house."

So Grisha drank.

The glass rippled again and the scene changed.

Grisha was now dressed in a suit, while the tavern worker from before stood beside him, in traditional bridal clothes.

Faye's eyes widened. It couldn't be...Could it?

The scene changed again.

"You're my treasure, Carla." Grisha spoke "You and Eren."

Faye noticed that there was a baby in Carla's lap.

"The baby..." Faye trailed off "He was named after you..."

"Eren if it was a boy." Kruger said "Faye if it was a girl. That was what Grisha told me before his transformation."

He stood up and placed the semi-unfinished carving into his pocket.

"I might be interested to see how this unfolds, after all."

"As would I." a third voice said

Faye and Kruger looked up to see a short man, who wore glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short man with glasses who can access the Paths...I wonder who that could be...? *winky face*


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye is a proud aunt, twice-over. Unexpected trouble arises.

"Isn't he precious?" Faye asked with a twinkle in her eye "He has his father's eyes...and mine."

Her nephew - the second one - took a few uncertain steps across the room.

"I have to admit it's true." the man with the glasses said "Hopefully, the past mistakes won't repeat themselves."

"Mistakes?" Faye asked curiously "What kind of mistakes?"

"Parental neglect mostly." the man explained "And treating children as tools."

"So you're saying that the system that caused my death should stay in place?" her eyes narrowed "That Eldians should continue to be treated like cattle?"

The man began sweating, and Kruger smiled slightly.

"Your brother isn't the only one with the flame of defiance within him." Kruger said "You have that flame too."

"It does run in the family." Faye said happily "I suspect my nephews have it too."

"What is your name, by the way?" Kruger asked, turning to the other man

"Tom." he said after a slight hesitation "Tom Ksaver."

-x-

"Mama..." a small boy whispered

"His first word!" Faye squealed happily "He is growing fast."

Kruger and Ksaver were playing chess nearby. Faye briefly wondered where they got the chess set from, but then she decided that she'd rather not know and returned her attention to Eren.

Grisha sat nearby, and Carla was spoon-feeding the baby.

"Spinach." Carla said "It's good for your health."

Inwardly, Faye agreed. That didn't mean she liked it, though. She was a spirited child who didn't hesitate to break the rules when they didn't appeal to her. Especially when it came to food.

Eren made a face and pushed the spoon away with his small hand, and Faye realized he was like her in this aspect.

"That's my nephew for you!" she said to nobody in particular

-x-

The glass rippled again and the scene changed. Grisha and an older Eren were standing in front of a house.

That's when Faye noticed another presence. 

It was an average man in terms of height. His hair was short and blond, and there was an easy-going smile on his face.

Yet, there was something about him that intrigued Faye.

"You would only be here if you're dead." she said "So how did you die?"

"Human traffickers." was the easy reply "They caught me by surprise. Stabbed me in the gut, they did. And now I am here. My wife is elsewhere, though, as she is not Eldian by blood."

"You seem...upset..." Faye phrased her sentence carefully

"Who wouldn't be when their daughter is left all alone in the world?" his smile fell "Well, at least she'll have them."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who 'they' were.

"Anyone there?" Grisha knocked on the door

There was no answer.

Grisha frowned and grasped the handle, pulling it. 

To his surprise, the door opened. Grisha stepped into the room and saw the two dead bodies. 

"They're gone." Grisha said "A nasty stab wound, that is. And the baby is dead too, without the mother, I am afraid. But...their daughter isn't here..."

He stood up.

"Eren!" he called "Look around and see if you can find Mikasa!"

Eren nodded and began searching the vicinity, and Grisha helped him.

But in the end, their search yielded nothing.

"They must have taken her." Faye and Grisha concluded at the same time

"Are you two related?" Ksaver asked, looking up from the board

"We're siblings." Faye said proudly

"I am going to go and alert the Military Police." Grisha announced "Eren, you stay here until we get back, understand?"

Eren nodded, but Faye and the new arrival had a clear view of his fingers crossed behind his back.

As soon as Grisha was out of sight, Eren bolted.

"Smart one." the new arrival nodded "I wouldn't entrust those Military Police chits with the fate of my only child."

"You have a quarrel with them?" Faye asked

"I guess you could say that." he chuckled "But I don't want to bother you with my problems. Especially since none of us could change anything anymore."

"Maybe we could." Faye looked thoughtful "I have a crazy idea. I'll go ask Ymir if it's possible."

She wandered off. Kruger and Ksaver resumed their chess.

"Thank you." the new arrival thought, realizing the real reason behind their actions "This is a private moment, after all."


	4. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about morals is held.

The house in the forest was rather eerie, and peaceful at the same time. Eren knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, it was opened by a man with a rough face and weasel-like eyes.

"Mister?" Eren said in a fearful voice "Please help me..."

"What are you doing here?" the man asked

"I got lost, Mister." Eren explained "I need help finding my way home, or at least a shelter for a time being...would you please help me...?"

"Sure." the man said easily "It's not good for little kids to be wandering around here and..."

He got interrupted as Eren buried the knife in his gut. Blood pooled around the wound.

"I get it now, Mister..." Eren's expression changed from fearful to furious "So die already, you piece of garbage!"

In the Paths, the newest arrival laughed.

"I like him already." he said "I am Jacob, by the way. Jacob Ackerman. I am Mikasa's father. My wife is Sen. Sen Ackerman. We both think that the Military Police are jackasses."

"Is it true what they say about Ackerman bloodline?" Kruger asked "That your powers are awoken when you find someone you are supposed to protect?"

"Well, it's true." Jacob replied "Though I wouldn't call them powers, exactly. More like...hidden strength, if you catch my drift."

"I would like to know more." Kruger said thoughtfully

"Personally, I am more interested in getting to know Eren better." Faye stated

"Me too." Jacob agreed "He seems a type to value morals above all else..."

"Ah, yes." Ksaver threw in "But morals are a subjective thing. What one sees as 'morally right', another might see as 'morally wrong.'

"For instance, someone might see that having a dogs eat a child is morally wrong." Faye said, smiling sweetly "Others may think it's a perfectly acceptable thing to do."

"You think Zeke and I fall into the latter category." Ksaver stated dryly, finally addressing the elephant in the room 

"Don't you?" Faye challenged "You used my brother, who only wanted to avenge me properly, as your scapegoat. Along with his wife. Ergo, you think child murder is acceptable and that those who indulge in it shouldn't be punished as long as they're of Marley blood."

"It's more complicated than that." Ksaver said "The world isn't as black and white as you seem to think it is."

"I have to agree with both of you." Jacob said seriously "Now, can we keep watching? I wanna see my daughter..."


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond is made. Faye has some good news to share.

The scene showed a man holding Eren up by his throat.

"Did you do it?" a hellish voice demanded "Did you kill them? Answer me!"

Eren didn't answer him. Rather, he kept encouraging Mikasa.

"He'll die, and soon, if something isn't done." Jacob said "Hope it doesn't happen."

Behind, Mikasa took a knife Eren had dropped. And as soon as she did, there was a little spark, and her whole demeanor changed.

She charged at the man from behind and rammed the knife into his back. Jacob let out a wolf whistle.

"That's my daughter!" he said "What we just saw is called 'awakening' and it's different on a case-to-case basis."

Eren dropped to the floor, coughing. Mikasa stood there and looked at her hands.

They were found like this by Grisha and two Military Police members once they finally arrived. The MPs took note of the three bodies.

"Did these kids do this?" one of them asked "Unreal..."

Grisha grabbed Eren and frogmarched him outside.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Grisha demanded

"I've killed some very dangerous animals." Eren said "Animals that just happened to be wearing human skin, but animals nonetheless. So I put them down like animals."

"You were supposed to wait at the foot of the mountain." Grisha said exasperatedly "What you did was very dangerous."

"I couldn't have." Eren said grimly "By the time you would have brought them here, those men would have been long gone, and Mikasa with them. I just wanted to save her. I did what I had to do."

"That's not the point." Grisha ran a hand through his hair "You could have been killed. But what you did was very admirable. Still, I am telling Carla."

Jacob laughed at Eren's expression.

"It's cold..." a small voice spoke "It's cold and I am lost..."

Grisha and Eren looked at Mikasa with peculiar expressions. Eren walked over to her. He took the scarf he wore and wrapped it around her neck and head clumsily.

"There." he said "It's warm, isn't it?"

"You can come live with us." Grisha offered

"Warm..." Mikasa repeated, touching the scarf with her small hand "It is warm..."

"Come." Eren said "Let's go home."

"Home." Mikasa repeated

-x-

"I have some good news." Faye said

Others looked at her.

"Well, we can't return to the land of the living as ourselves." Faye paused "But Ymir has said that we can possess still-living people and would be able to take more active role in the lives of our loved ones that way. The only question is would we."

"I wouldn't, for one." Jacob said "A human is a human, and I wouldn't take anyone's free will away. Not unless they deserve it."

The others were in agreement.

"But what if they do deserve it?" Faye persisted

"Find me people who deserve it." Jacob challenged

Faye was ready to jab her finger in the general direction of the three human traffickers who sat nearby, angry expressions on their faces, when Jacob interrupted her.

"Living people." he said pointedly

"There are people who deserve it." Ksaver said with contempt "Like Grisha and Dina."

Faye was about to say something barbed in return, when she stopped, as a part of his statement began flashing in her mind. She latched onto the idea.

"That's it!" she cried out triumphantly "Dina was Titanized, right? People don't deserve it, but Titans do! And really, if we possess them, we could give them sentience and feelings! It's a win-win."

"You do realize people kill Titans?" Ksaver asked

"Actually, her idea does have merit." Kruger said thoughtfully "It might be the key. We could still achieve our goal, the goal of Eldian restorationists, via a different method. We can ensure that people see Titans as benevolent, thus ending the prejudice the world has against us Eldians."

"And watch over our loved ones at the same time." Jacob mused "Killing two birds with one stone. I like the idea."


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have a family is the best thing in the world.

"All done." Grisha said, having finished bandaging his new daughter's wounds "Be careful to change them every few hours, or an infection may set in. If you have any nightmares or any other form of psychological trauma, talk to Carla. She is much better at this than I am."

Jacob made an approving noise.

"They're so good to her. If ever they make it to...where-ever this is, I will be sure to repay them in kind." he said

"They will." Kruger said matter of factly

This prompted everyone to stare at him weirdly. He looked at them with raised eyebrow

"I was a holder of the Attack Titan." he said by way of explanation

Everyone agreed it made sense.

"Ah, Mikasa." Eren said suddenly "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

A month ago, everyone had agreed to change their request from watching Grisha alone to watching the family as a whole. And watch them they did, with interest.

Eren and Mikasa were walking down towards the river, when the sound of someone hitting flesh was heard. It didn't take the watchers long to figure out what was going on.

Three tall boys had surrounded a much smaller boy and were hitting him with their fists.

Eren didn't waste any time in leaping into the fray, and Mikasa followed suit. Together, it didn't take them long to send the three bullies packing.

"E...Eren?" the small boy said hesitantly

"Yes, Armin." Eren smiled "It's me. This is Mikasa, my adopted sister. I've brought her here to meet you."

"So those two are the ones my future memory was referring to." Kruger said slowly "I am intrigued..."

"Pleased to meet you, Mikasa." Armin greeted the girl warmly

"Likewise." the girl said politely "We best get going before they return for more."

"She is a good girl." Jacob said "Though she hides it beneath a cold exterior, she truly cares about her family and friends."

-Four years later-

From then on, the scenes that the glass puddle was showing them were boring, more or less, and all of the watchers, except Jacob, lost interests and went away to do other things.

It was Jacob who found all of them and rounded them back up.

"Things are getting exciting again, and we need to keep watching." he informed them "You'd also discover that we've got three new companions!"

And sure enough, when they got back to the usual spot, they found a girl and two boys gathered around the glass puddle.

"Meet Isabel, Furlan and Marcel." Jacob introduced "Isabel and Furlan joined me a year ago, and Marcel joined us today."

The puddle was showing Eren, Mikasa and Armin sitting on stone steps.

"They bullied you, again?" Eren asked "Why do they pick on people who are interested in the outside world?"

"Because they're afraid." Armin says "Afraid that if we venture outside the Walls, we risk inviting them in. And just because the Wall has endured for the past century, doesn't mean it won't fall now...not at all..."

"He jinxed them." Isabel said

As the three kids watched, a red, sinewy hand gripped the wall, and a fleshy head followed. Then there was a deafening sound as a the gate was shattered. Pieces of the gate went flying in random directions.

"Did that Titan just shatter the gate?" Isabel wondered 

"I think it did." Ksaver said 

"They're here." Marcel whispered "The ones I wanted to see...they've done it."

-x-

The emergency response was activated, and the cannons were fired, taking out the Titans that threatened the evacuees.

Then, in the middle of it, a large Titan with red limbs and straw blond hair rounded a corner of a building.

"What's that?" a soldier asked

"Who cares?" another said "Fire!"

The strange Titan got into position, before breaking into a run. Using the momentum, it slammed into the second gate, shattering it on impact.

Marcel turned away from the rest of the watchers.

Now that he was dead, his hatred for his fellow Eldians was gone, as there was no-one to chastise him anymore. He was free to have and to voice his own opinions at last. And he was regretful.

Regretful about how he treated his fellow Eldians. But there was one thing he didn't regret.

And that was saving Reiner.

"How did you die, Marcel?" Isabel asked, as if she was reading his mind.

"A friend was going to get eaten." he said honestly "I pushed him away and got eaten in his place."

"Ah." Isabel said "I think I like you!"

"You like everyone." Furlan sighed good-naturedly

"Not true." Isabel defended "I know that there are bad people out there too, people who don't deserve kindness."

"And I am one of them." Marcel muttered "I and Reiner and Bert and Annie..."

He wandered off, unable to bear spending time with them. Knowing that his friends would destroy their loved ones.


	7. The 104th Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of 104th come together.

A single man stood facing four rows of young boys and girls.

"You're still green." he was saying "I am Keith Shadis, and I'll be your instructor for the next three years. Do not look for any sort of camaraderie from me. For I do not welcome you with kindness! You're practically useless and it's my job to develop you into proper soldiers through this training!"

The people in the paths observed the prospective new members of the military. 

"There he is." Faye said excitedly, spotting Eren "There is my favorite nephew!"

Ksaver coughed into his hand.

Marcel was focused on different people. His gaze roamed until he found Reiner. Bertolt stood directly behind him.

"Reiner is weak mentally." he thought "Keep an eye on him for me, Bert. Make sure my sacrifice is not wasted."

They listened as the instructor ribbed everyone present, though he skipped this ritual with a few of them.

"Wait." Isabel spoke up "That one...He looks kinda like the Titan that shattered the second gate."

Marcel froze. Did she figure it out? Not that it mattered, since she was dead too, but if she could figure it out, so could the others. And he was personally vested in Reiner's continued safety.

To his relief, she was pointing at someone else entirely. If he didn't know better, Marcel would think so too. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Yes." he lied "That's him all right. The one whose life I saved. His Titan form is called Armored Titan, by the way."

"Sweet." Isabel grinned "I wonder what kind of stir would he make in the future."

"The idea is to avoid making a stir." Marcel said "That's our modus operandi. To achieve our objective without causing any undue suspicion."

_"Don't let me down, Reiner." he thought "The real Armored Titan."_

"What's your name?" the instructor rounded on the boy Isabel had pointed at earlier

"T-thomas Wagner, Sir!" he said 

"Why are you here, newbie?"

"I want to join the Military Police and live a good life!" he stated proudly

"You know, he is not the first one to make that declaration..."

"Why do they want to join the Military Police anyway?" Jacob crossed his arms "Once they figure out that the MPs are corrupt, they'll high-tail it out of there at the first opportunity."

"That's his cover, obviously." Isabel points out

"That's correct." Marcel agrees "By joining the Military Police, he'll have a free access to the King and plenty of opportunities to kidnap whoever has the Coordinate."

_Hopefully, Reiner and Bert will realize that._


	8. Interlude: Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime during the events of chapters 6 and 7. Jacob shows his gratitude.

While others were watching, Jacob sensed that there were two new arrivals, so he left the other watchers and headed out to meet them.

As it turned out, they ran into each other, and Jacob smiled genially at them.

"Welcome to Paths." he said "I am Jacob Ackerman, and I'll be your tour guide."

Grisha and Carla looked at one another.

"Um, you see...we..." Grisha began, but Carla smacked him upside the head

"We'll have time for that later." she said "Besides, it's rude to refuse such an offer."

Grisha now sported a look of someone who had been properly chastised.

"I am a pretty good cook." Jacob boasted "Just give me a pot, a fire and edible plants and animals, and I'll prepare us a picnic!"

"Why not?" Carla beamed "It could be fun."

Grisha nodded. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards.

They spent a while gathering ingredients, but finally they had them. Jacob convinced them to let him handle the rest while they took a break.

When he was done, he invited them to a makeshift table, which was really just a flat rock. There seemed to be three courses for this picnic, and there was a small cake for dessert as well.

"Looks delicious." Carla praised "The meat smells good."

"I concur." Grisha admitted, and his stomach growled

"But before we begin, I'd like to say a few words." Jacob cleared his throat "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, and for giving her a home and a family."

"Oh, it was nothing." Carla said automatically

"Thank you." Jacob repeated "I hope this meal will show my gratitude to both of you."


	9. The Battle of Trost (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colossal Titan makes a reappearance.

"Why are we stuck here cleaning cannons?" Connie grumbled

"It's an important part of defense against the Titans, or so I've heard." Armin said

"Besides, the better we do this, the more impressed the upper echelons would be." Mina pointed out

"She has hopeful eyes and an innocent disposition." Jacob remarked "She'll be one of the first to die."

The cadets were so focused on cleaning that they didn't notice one of their number drop from the wall on the outer side, but the people in the Paths did.

Then, with a flash of lightning appeared, and the Colossal Titan was suddenly directly behind Eren, looking down at people gathered on the wall.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am not letting my favorite nephew die at the hands of this giant prick, so I am taking advantage of the green light Ymir gave us." Faye said "See you in a bit."

The Colossal Titan was about to attack the people closest to it, when it suddenly froze. Then it proceeded to raise an arm and smash the cannon instead, followed by another and another.

"Did he mean to do that?" Jacob asked

"It's Faye's doing, I am sure." Kruger smiled softly "She's possessed the Colossal Titan in order to protect Eren."

"Everyone!" Eren yelled "The Colossal Titan is here! If we bring him down, here and now, we'd have saved the rest of humanity!"

He flew forward, and landed on the wall next to the Titan in question.

"Hello." he said crossly "It's been a while."

"Did you see that, though?" Kruger asked "That Titan is one of the cadets. It must have infiltrated the Wall the first time it arrived."

"I wonder who it is." Isabel said 

"You'd probably think he is a good person." Furlan shook his head

"I would." Isabel said "I mean, he must have a reason why he is doing it..."

"Eren." Grisha sat down between them "If I am reading between the lines correctly, then they are after the Titan that the Royal Family had, which I stole from the heiress and passed it down onto Eren. Either they are agents hired by the Royal Family to bring the Titan I stole back to them, or..."

"...Or they're here to steal it on Marley's behalf." Kruger finished for him

"Marley?" Isabel asked

Jacob, Carla and Furlan also looked confused.

"It's the nation we were born in." Marcel revealed softly "And your hypothesis is true. We're after that Titan, on their orders."

The Colossal Titan tried to grab Eren, but each time it missed, due to Faye's interference.

Finally, just as Eren was about to land a killing blow, it disappeared, and Faye reappeared in the Paths.

"Crisis averted." she smiled widely "He is safe."

"Eren?" Thomas landed on the wall "Did you manage to kill it?"

"No." Eren shook his head "It disappeared just as I was about to."

Another soldier landed on the roof.

"The protocol to deal with the appearance of Colossal Titan is already underway." they said "I know you're still trainees, but we're gonna need your help! We must keep the Titans at bay until the evacuation process is complete!"

Grisha sighed sadly.

"Most of those Titans are my friends..." he mumbled "And my ex-wife. She could have been spared if you had just let me speak."

He glared at Kruger, who stared back at him calmly.

"And what would have happened to her then?" Kruger asked "A fate worse than death, that's what!"

"And this isn't?!" Grisha demanded, pointing at the Titans who were pouring in "These are my friends, sold out by my own son! And you finished the job!"

"Guys, stop." Isabel interrupted, in attempt to break the tense atmosphere "Blaming each other will get us nowhere."

"She is right." Faye added "We have to support Eren. If my intuition is correct, he'll find a way to get those still living out of this hell."

"Faye speaks the truth." Kruger informed the others "My future memories reveal as such."


	10. The Battle of Trost (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bulk of new people enter the Paths.

"The vanguard has been routed?" Mina asked uncertainly

"The gate has been breached." Armin says "I doubt that they'd be able to do anything when faced with a swarm of them."

"Maybe." Eren agrees "But we have a unique opportunity to prove ourselves on the field of battle, and then our promotions won't be far behind!"

Emboldened by his display, Mina, Mylius, Nac, and Thomas stood up.

"So you say." Thomas says playfully "But don't count us out just yet. We too aim to join the Scouts, you know. So, let's see who kills more Titans."

"Oh, you're on!" Eren says "Now let's go!"

"Why do I have a feeling that this would end badly?"

And so they did. A Titan leapt into the fray, and in the next instant, it had Thomas in its mouth.

It proceeded to swallow, giving a loud burp.

Eren gritted his teeth and glared at it.

Faye went from giddy to worried within a moment.

"Don't do it, Eren..." she whispered

He rushed forward, and another Titan appeared out of nowhere, snapping its jaws at Eren and injuring him.

Eren tumbled through the air, and then landed on the roof. Hard.

Mina, Nac and Mylius end up in Titan gullets and appear in the Paths.

Armin was kneeling on a roof, frozen. A Titan appeared on his right, looking at him with an expression somewhere between a grimace and a smile.

Then it plucked him from the roof, and threw him into its mouth.

And then Eren was there, grabbing Armin's hand before the Titan could swallow him, then threw him back onto the roof, taking his place in Titan's mouth.

"Eren!" Armin screams "Get out of here!"

"Armin..." Eren says "I can't die...not until I see the ocean, and all the other things...together with you. We promised one another!"

"Eren!" Armin extends his hands "Hur-"

"Dolf...don't..." Grisha murmurs "Please...don't...Remember Faye..."

The jaws snap, separating an arm from the rest of the body.

Armin, Carla, Mina and Faye scream simultaneously.

Grisha and Kruger hang their heads in sorrow.

Isabel, Thomas, Nac and Mylius frown deeply.

Ksaver, Marcel and Furlan watch unperturbed.

"Guys, it's fine." Marcel says "Look, he is not appearing here, as the deceased Eldians normally do."

At these words, the atmosphere brightens considerably.

A hand emerges from Dolf's mouth, followed by the rest of the body.

This causes Dolf's body to burst, as he too appears in the Paths. He notices Grisha and makes a beeline for him, enveloping him in a hug.

"So good to see you..." Dolf says "So good..."

"Likewise." Grisha smiles "Everyone, this is Dolf, one of my fellow Restorationists."

Dolf then turned to Faye.

"And you must be Faye." he says, ruffling her hair "Grisha talked about you a lot. In fact, it was your fate that made me join. If anything like that happened to my kids...I..."

"It's okay." Carla whispers, stepping in "Come with me and I'll help you calm down. Jacob, brew some of your special tea."

Jacob nodded, and followed Carla, as she led Dolf away.

-x-

Ymir turned to the individual standing nearby.

"Everything is unfolding exactly as you inferred it would." she says "You don't know how long I've yearned for someone else's kindness."

"Kindness is something you shall always receive from me." Eren says sincerely "You didn't deserve what happened to you, after all."

"But I wonder why did you insist I should let the deceased see these events or allow them to possess the Titans?" Ymir asks "I mean, it's not like they can make any difference."

"Now they can't." Eren says "But if my plan comes to fruition, we should be able to revive them all. With your powers and the strength of my will, we'll find a way..."

"Tatakae." Ymir says with bright eyes

"Tatakae." Eren repeats solemnly, taking her hand in his


End file.
